Aimes-moi
by Robin413
Summary: Les cris des personnes qui combattaient ainsi que des petits dragons agonisants, le bruit du feu qui brûlait toutes les maisons alentour résonnaient dans cette ville qui était il n'y a pas si longtemps si joyeuse. C'est un énorme champ de bataille. Puis un cri. Plus fort que tous les autres. - GAJEEEEEEEEEEL ! La voix de Levy. Levy McGarden.
1. Aimes-moi

Tout à commencé après que la porte d'Eclipse se soit ouverte à la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, 7 dragons sont parvenus à entrer dans la ville de Crocus.

En arrivants, ils ont libérés leur progéniture.

7 dragons slayers faisaient face à d'énormes monstres mystiques qui pouvaient tuer un simple habitant d'un coup de griffe :

Natsu Dragnir, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Luxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney et Cobra qui a rejoins la bataille sur ordre du conseil.

Pendant que les mages des guildes croisaient le fer avec les petits dragons.

Le combat dragons/mages avait débuté depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et tout le monde commençait à fatiguer.

Les cris des personnes qui combattaient ainsi que des petits dragons agonisants, le bruit du feu qui brulait toutes les maisons alentour résonnaient dans cette ville qui était il n'y a pas si longtemps si joyeuse.

C'est un énorme champ de bataille.

Puis un cri.

Plus fort que tous les autres.

« - GAJEEEEEEEEEEL ! »

La voix de Levy. Levy McGarden.

Gajeel quelques mètres plus loin, recouvert de sangs et d'écorchures avec une plaie béante qui traversait toute sa poitrine, s'écroula sur le sol dur.

Elle accourut vers lui pour lui porter secours mais le dragon qu'il était en train de combattre revint à la ch arge.

Le dragon s'apprêta à abattre sa queue en direction de son bien aimé.

« NON ! PAS CA ! »

Levy couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qui coulait abondement sur ces joues couvertes de poussière.

Elle se mit entre l'attaque qui fonçait droit sur elle et Gajeel inconscient qui perdait trop de sang pour servir de barrière.

Elle leva les bras et attendit sa dernière heure.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle ouvra prudemment un œil et vit Mirajane essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait faire de retenir la queue du dragon.

« Vite Levy, vas mettre Gajeel en lieu sûr ! Protège-le ! »

Levy fit oui de la tête et mit sur son frêle dos les 90kilos de chairs ensanglantées de Gajeel.

Pendant que Mirajane lançait son Soul Extinction, elle commença à marcher lentement mais sûrement en direction opposé.

« Tiens le coup Gajeel, je vais te sortir de là… »

Murmura-t-elle en sanglotant à l'attention de son partenaire.

« Je vais… bien crev… »

Il cracha du sang sur son épaule.

« Ménage-toi…idiot…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui te protégerai, Gajeel… »

Dit-elle en doublant d'intensité ces pleurs.

En prenant soin d'être loin de Mirajane et son adversaire, elle analysa les lieux malgré les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Un combat entre Les Trimens et 2 minis-dragons à sa droite et en face un combat entre un dragon et le duo Luxus et Wendy.

Elle opta à partir à gauche.

Elle fleureta entre les maisons dévastées et les quelques arbres couchés sur son chemin en allant le plus vite possible malgré le poids de Gajeel et le fait qu'il perdait trop de sang.

Le sang de son coéquipier commençait d'ailleurs à déteindre sur sa robe orange.

Elle aperçut une forêt et décida de s'y enfoncer.

Elle mit au total 6 minutes pour y arriver.

Elle coucha le corps inanimé de Gajeel sur le sol humide et examina ces blessures.

Ces blessures étaient profondes, son sang recouvrait une grande partie de son torse.

Cela relevait du miracle de trouver un cm² de peau pas recouvert par du sang.

« Gajeel, tu m'entends ?! »

Murmura-t-elle en approchant son oreille près de la bouche du Dragon slayer.

« Cre…vette… »

« Arrête de m'appelez comme sa, ça m'agace.

Même blessé tu fais le malin… »

Pleura-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle déchira le reste de son tee-shirt.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

Elle-même ne le savait pas.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, elle était dans ces pensées en fixant la blessure de son ami.

Tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas un mini-dragon venir derrière elle.

Plus rien n'était connecté dans son cerveau, voir Gajeel en train de mourir lui faisait pensé à cette fois-là.

Sur l'île Tenroû, ce moment où il s'effondra devant ces yeux après l'attaque de Yomazu.

Son propre cri résonna dans sa tête.

Ces pupilles se rétractèrent, sa respiration se bloqua, seul son souvenir revivait dans sa tête.

Soudain, elle hurla.

Elle s'arrachait les cordes vocales.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Cet énorme hurlement fit fuir le petit dragon.

Elle savait, elle s'avait qu'il ne sans sortirait pas.

Sa cage thoracique à été tranché et par conséquent ses poumons ont été gravement abimés.

Wendy ne pourrait rien faire.

Il lui restait peu, très peu de temps à vivre.

« Gajeel tu m-m'entends toujours ?

Je t'en supplie r-réponds moi… »

« Après m-m'avoir… éclaté les tympans…

Oui je t'entends… »

Elle sanglota plus fort et se réfugia dans son cou.

Il grogna fort par la pression qu'elle faisait sur son torse et par cette proximité soudaine.

Il n'avait jamais prit personne dans ces bras à part Lily et n'en avait jamais ressentit le besoin.

Pourtant, là c'était différent.

Ces bras étaient doux et chaleureux, comme les écailles de Métallicana.

Même si les caractères étaient différents.

C'est pour ça qu'il l'appréciait.

Grâce à son caractère, sa joie de vivre, sa chaleur et son sourire…

Il referma ces bras faibles autour de la taille de Levy.

Il savait pourquoi elle avait hurlé, pourquoi elle pleurait dans ces bras.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais pourtant il allait bientôt partir.

Il sentait que sa fin était proche, respirer lui faisait mal, très mal, il mourra dans la souffrance et

après ça, il la laisserait ici, dans le froid, la nuit et la douleur.

Il ne supporterait pas de voir un tel spectacle, même vu du ciel.

« Me laisse pas seule, accroche-toi et bat-toi…

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

S'il te plaît… »

Murmura-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur le cou de Gajeel.

« R-Regarde-moi… »

Elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Et là elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

Une larme, petite certes, mais une larme quand même.

Une larme de désespoir, de peur et d'hésitation.

Elle le regardait.

Il la regardait.

Pas besoin de parler, les paroles ne suffirait pas.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais elles ne s'y attardèrent pas.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs regardes se faisaient plus intenses malgré la situation.

Chacun réfléchissaient.

Devaient-ils le faire ? Oui.

Devaient-ils avouer leurs amours l'un pour l'autre ? Oui, sinon cela sera trop tard.

Et enfin elles se touchèrent.

C'était leur premier à tous les deux et se fut plus beau qu'il ne l'imaginait.

La pluie commença à tomber et mêlèrent leurs larmes aux fines gouttes d'eau qui tombait.

Le baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Mais il fut coupé par manque d'oxygène, surtout pour Gajeel.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants avant que son cœur n'arrête de battre par manque de sang à pomper.

Il lui prit du bout des doigts le menton et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Pas son célèbre sourire en coin, non, là s'en était un de qualité supérieur.

Elle le lui rendit avec plaisir non sans traces de tristesse dans ces yeux.

Il allait prononcer ces dernières paroles.

C'était loin d'être un « je t'aime », c'était des paroles pour elle et pour ce qu'il n'a pu lui offrir.

« Pardonne-moi crevette… »

Son cœur bâti une dernière fois, à l'unisson avec celle de la mage aux cheveux bleus.

Sa main lâcha son menton.

Puis plus de battements, plus de pout, plus de souffle, plus de vie.

Levy resta bloqué.

Elle n'avait pas encore assimilé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le baiser qu'il lui avait offert était une sorte d'héritage.

Elle sentait encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le gout du baiser à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Puis les dernières paroles de Gajeel résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Pardonne-moi crevette… »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ces joues.

C'était terminé.

Elle ne le reverrait plus.

Lui, son sourire, ses muscles puissants qui peuvent vous écraser comme vous protéger, son humour noir et son humeur ronchon qui faisait tout son charme.

Son surnom qui lui avait donné…

Les pleurs s'intensifièrent comme la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville de Crocus et les alentours.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêté, elle venait de tout perdre.

Son passé, son présent et son futur sous ces yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose.

Sa vie ne se résume plus qu'à faire quoi ?

Souffrir de son absence tout les jours ?

Faire ses missions, rentrer, manger et dormir à se rythme là toute sa vie ?

Non, hors de question qu'elle vive sans lui.

La seule chose qui le rattache à lui….

C'est Panther Lily.

Elle hurla de toutes les forces dont elle était capable.

« LILYYYYYYYYY ! »

En hurlant le nom de l'exceed, elle s'effondra sur le corps de Gajeel.

Elle priait au plus fort d'elle même qu'il l'entende.

Lui aussi avait l'ouïe fine, comme son maitre.

Sa chaleur et son odeur s'évaporait au fil des minutes.

Son sang se mêlait à ses cheveux, à son visage, à ses mains mais elle s'en fichait.

L'odeur métallique de son sang la rassurait en quelque sorte, car il avait la même odeur que sa peau, même si il était parti.

Elle avait perdue l'être qu'elle aimait, qu'elle chérissait.

Elle comptait lui dévoiler ces sentiments à leur retour à la guilde.

Mais Dieu et le Temps en avait voulu autrement, ils voulaient qu'elle le perde.

Lui, le seul et l'unique qui la rendait forte malgré ces moqueries sur sa petite taille.

Elle entendit un battement d'aile qui rompit ces pensées.

Devant elle, Panther Lily.

Il resta immobile, tout comme elle qui le regardait, les mains et la tête enfouis dans son torse.

Puis Lily la regarda, elle qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la sépara du corps de Gajeel et la prit dans ses bras. (Ou plutôt ces pattes)

Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

Mais la tristesse revint.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui sortait était un cri.

Un cri de désespoir qui déchirait le silence de la forêt.

Ils restèrent assez longtemps comme sa.

Elle qui criait son chagrin et lui dans ses bras qui pleurait silencieusement.

Puis le trou noir.

Elle s'était effondrée sur le sol humide et froid de la forêt près du corps de Gajeel.

Elle perçut au loin des voix et des cris.

Mais tout était flou, elle venait de s'évanouir.

2 semaines plus tard :

Elle était dans son lit et attendait.

Attendait que la douleur cesse.

Que le vide dans son cœur se remplisse.

Mais il ne se remplira qu'à moitié, à jamais.

Seul Lily remplissait cette moitié.

Les mages ont gagné, le Rogue du futur à été mis hors d'état de nuire.

Mais la liberté ne s'obtiens pas sans sacrifice.

Quelques membres des autres guildes y ont laissé la vie.

Seul 1 membre de la guilde de Fairy Tail est décédé.

Gajeel Redfox.

Dragon Slayer de l'acier.

Plus connu sous le nom de Kurogane No Gajeel.

Toute la guilde était en deuil, même Jett et Droy qui ne le supportait pas.

Mais 1 personne manquait aux funérailles.

Sa tendre et bien-aimée Levy McGarden.

Les gens de la guilde la comprenaient, elle l'avait vu mourir sous ces yeux.

Elle s'était réveillée deux jours après la fin de la guerre dans l'infirmerie de la guilde.

Elle criait et pleurait.

Elle criait le nom de Gajeel et pleurait sa mort.

Seul Lily pouvait la calmer.

Il a ramené Levy dans son appartement à lui et anciennement à Gajeel.

Elle a emménagée chez lui et ils dorment ensemble dans le lit de Gajeel.

Les draps étaient encore imprégnés de son odeur et cela calmait Levy.

Ou la faisait pleurer en fonction des jours et de son humeur.

Seul Lily allait travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins, elle n'était pas encore en état pour sortir.

Il ne prenait que des missions d'une journée pour ne pas la laisser seule le soir.

Pendant ces missions il avait peur.

Peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise et le laisse seul à jamais.

Elle, elle passait ces journées dans le lit avec ces pensées.

Elle se leva de temps en temps pour allez aux toilette, prendre à manger ou prendre un bain.

Voilà à quoi ce résumait leurs journées depuis la disparition de Gajeel.

2 mois plus tard :

La nuit commençait à tomber et Lily n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Il était 19h30 du soir.

D'habitude il revenait vers 18h.

Elle commençait à stresser et à paniqué.

Lui seul pouvait la calmer.

Il était pourtant parti tôt ce matin, il aurait du être avec elle depuis un bon bout de temps.

Pour patienter, elle partit dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit plaisir à l'exceed.

Elle allait faire du jus de kiwis maison pour faire plaisir à son chat préféré car d'après lui, le sien est délicieux.

Après avoir pressés les kiwis, ajouté une cuillère de sucre en poudre et un peu de jus de citrons, le jus était prêt.

Elle le mit au frigo quand elle entendit la porte se déverrouillée.

Lily était enfin rentrée.

Il lui raconta sa journée autour d'un bon repas.

Le chat eu des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle lui servit le jus de kiwi.

Levy se changea dans la salle de bain et se mit dans le lit.

Quand le chat eu finit son jus, il vint vers le lit et se blottit dans les bras de Levy.

Elle le câlina longuement, lui faisait des bisous sur le sommet de sa tête et le caressa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Lui ronronna et se blottit plus dans ses bras.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux depuis quelque temps, n'ai-je pas tord ? »

Dit-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

« Oui, mais j'ai toujours un peu mal et un vide dans mon cœur…

J'envisage de faire une mission dans pas longtemps pour ne plus y penser. »

Soupira-t-elle.

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça.

Petit à petit, la douleur s'estompera, laisse le temps faire les choses Levy. »

« Oui, tu as raison…

Heureusement que tu es là, je me demande ce que je serrai sans toi… »

« Moi aussi je me le demande.

Nous sommes là pour nous soutenir mutuellement. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Ils papotèrent encore un peu, de tout, de rien, de Gajeel et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain Levy se réveilla seule.

Elle se leva et entrepris à suivre les mêmes activités que les jours précédents.

Puis vint le soir, Lily était à nouveau en retard.

La prochaine fois, elle viendra avec lui.

Elle allait partir pour prendre une douche, mais la sonnette retentit.

Bizarre, elle n'attendait pas de visite et elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à la guilde.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

C'est Mirajane, ainsi que Elfman.

Ils avaient tous les deux une mine affreuse.

Mirajane avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, s'en doute à cause des larmes.

« Q-Que faites vous ici ? »

Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Levy … Nous devons te parler. »

Levy prit peur.

Lily n'était pas là et elle paniquait à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Et bien… entrée, Lily ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

« C'est justement de lui qu'il faut que l'on parle. »

Dit Elfman sur un ton de tristesse.

Levy qui les accompagnait au salon se stoppa.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle se retourna violemment pour leurs faires face.

Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ces joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Et bien…

Commença Mirajane en s'assaillant sur un fauteuil du salon avec Elfman debout à ces côtés.

Ce matin, Lily a prit une mission qui avait pour but de mettre fins aux méfaits d'une guilde clandestine.

Cette mission était normalement faite pour 2 personnes mais il a insisté pour y aller seul.

Nous avons reçu vers 18h un message du client.

La mission pour laquelle Lily à été envoyé à été un échec…

Et qui dit échec dit… »

« …mort. »

Dit Levy en terminant la phrase de Mirajane.

Levy trembla en prononçant ce mot.

Il lui rappelait l'état dans lequel Gajeel l'avait quitté.

Et maintenant…. C'est au tour de Lily ?

Non se n'était pas possible.

Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

« C'est une blague, hein Mira ? »

Dit-elle en regardant le sol et en rigolant nerveusement.

« Non Levy…

Je suis sincèrement désolé…

Nous sommes tous aussi triste que toi… »

Répondit Elfman.

« non…

Non…

NON ! »

Elle venait presque de crier.

Les murs de l'appartement de Gajeel se mirent à trembler.

Une aura mystérieuse entourait Levy.

Mirajane se leva d'un coup et vint, petit à petit, se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

« Partez… VITE ! »

Levy aboya ces dernières paroles.

Les jeunes Strauss partirent en courant de l'appartement.

Quand ils furent loin de l'appart, ils se retournèrent.

« SOLID SCRIPT : ETERNAL BARRIER ! »

Une lumière verte pomme se dégagea de la maison et des runes violettes se sont dessinées tout autour.

Puis plus rien.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et Mirajane versa une larme.

Signe de compassion envers son amie.

Les deux Strauss retournèrent dans leur maison, au cœur de Magnolia.

Son dernier sort était jeté. Personne ne viendra plus la déranger.

Elle ne voulait plus voir personne.

La douleur était trop grande.

Elle perdait Gajeel et maintenant Lily.

Plus personne ne pourrait la calmer.

Même le maitre Makarov ou encore Jett et Droy qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis si longtemps.

Elle se sentait seule. Désespéramment seule.

L'espace que prenait Lily dans le vide de son cœur venait de se vider.

Elle voulait en finir. Avec la vie.

Et elle allait le faire. Maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, tout Magnolia est en deuil.

Melle Levy McGarden, 17 ans, a été retrouvé morte le 10.10.791 à 20h05 par Melle Heartfilia et Mr Justin.

Melle Lucy Heartfilia et Mr Fried Justin, amis de la victime, après avoir forcé les runes qui entourait la maison de leur amie, l'on retrouvée dans sa baignoire, remplie à ras-bord, pleine de sang.

Elle s'était ouvert les veines avec un cutter retrouvé à coté de la baignoire.

Jeune fille connue de tous et membre des Shadows Gears de Fairy Tail était gentille, attentionnée et très ouverte.

En 3 mois, la guilde de Fairy Tail à perdu 3 membres.

Gajeel Redfox, Dragons Slayer d'acier.

Panther Lily, exceed.

Levy McGarden, mage des mots.


	2. Aimes-moi : Epilogue

_**Nul ne revient d'entre les morts.**_

Aujourd'hui toute la guilde était calme.

Le groupe de Natsu était effectivement bien là, mais tous était calme.

Depuis la mort de Gajeel plus rien n'était pareil.

Les bagarres générales se faisaient plus rares.

Mais aujourd'hui devait être une exception...

« -Le nudiste ! C'est toi qui ma piquer mon repas ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je foutrais de ton repas crétin ? Je bouffe pas de feu moi !

-Je sais que c'est toi avoue-le l'abruti !

-D'où tu me traite d'abruti le micro-onde ?!

-Tu me cherche le congélo ?! »

Et c'est reparti pour une petite bagarre qui termine en foutoir.

Mais la bagarre ne dura pas.

« Arrêtez bande d'ingrats ! »

Tous se stoppèrent.

Ce n'était pas souvent que le maître élevait la voix.

Seulement quand quelque chose de grave arrivait.

Comme les innombrables lettres du conseil sur toutes les destructions qu'ils ont fait.

Mais personnes n'avait rien détruit.

Personnes n'avait rien à ce reprocher.

Sinon... c'était la disparition de quelqu'un.

La dernière fois qu'il avait crier et avait une expression tel qu'il a sur le visage était à la mort de Lisana.

« -J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer mes enfants...

Un de vos camarades est... mort en mission. »

Tous se figèrent.

Mort? Mais qui ? Qui a bien pu mourir en mission ?

Tous se regardèrent.

Il manquait bien des gens en ce moment grâce à leur victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques.

Alors savoir de tête qui avait disparu était impossible...

« -Mais qui maître ? »

demanda timidement Wendy, les larmes aux yeux.

Le maître marqua une longue pose, les yeux clos avec 2 larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ces joues, un rictus qui déformait son visage.

« Notre exceed venu d'Edolas... Panther Lily. »

Tous regardaient le maître avec effrois.

La jeune Wendy mit vite ces deux mains devant sa bouche pour éviter de crier d'effroi.

Des larmes avaient déjà commencés à couler.

Elle se souvenait encore du moment où elle combattait à ces côtés comme pour sauver Eclair.

Ou quand elle s'était battue avec Gajeel à Edolas contre le Roi.

« -Il a prit ce matin une mission bien trop dangereuse pour lui.

Il avait choisi une mission où il fallait arrêter les méfaits d'une guilde clandestine dans un petit village

au nord de Fiore.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient trop forts et trop nombreux pour lui.

Ils l'ont capturé et exécuté. »

Le silence perdurait depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'assiette qui explose retentisse.

C'était Mirajane qui venait de laisser tomber les assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle s'écroula au sol, les mains devant les yeux.

Elle pleurait.

Tous le monde pleurait avec elle la mort de Lily.

Après Gajeel, c'était au tour de Lily, son chat bien aimé, de connaître le même sort que lui ?

La vie était bien injuste...

Mais maintenant quelqu'un devait dire à Levy cette horrible nouvelle.

Personne ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps.

Elle n'avait plus que lui comme famille.

Plus que lui pour la réconforter.

Depuis la disparition du Dragon Slayer de fer, elle était devenue folle de chagrin.

Sans Lily, elle plongera dans le gouffre de la souffrance.

Mais la courageuse aîné des Strauss ce releva, essuya ces larmes et dit avec conviction:

« -Je vais lui dire...

-Mira-nee...

-Un homme se doit d'accompagner sa sœur.

-Elf-nee-chan...

-Elle doit être prévenue par quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance...

Et je sais qu'elle a confiance en moi.

-Allez-y Mirajane, Elfman.

-Merci maître. »

Elle, essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ces joues et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la

guilde, suivi de son frère, en adressant à Lisanna un petit regard triste.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 4 heures que Mirajane et Elfman avaient quitté la guilde.

La vingtaine de membres qui restait finissait de préparer les funérailles de Panther Lily quand Lucy se révolta:

« C'n'est pas possible! Que font Elfman et Mira!

-Peut-être que Levy à perdue la tête et qu'elle s'en ai prit à elle?

-Natsu, soit pas idiot, Levy ne pourra pas faire sa!

C'est décidé, j'y vais! »

Natsu se leva pour intervenir mais le maître allongea son bras devant sa poitrine pour lui couper la parole.

« -Lucy, Natsu à raison, Levy l'a peut-être très mal vécu et s'en ai prit à Mirajane et Elfman.

-Merci maître... pleura Natsu.

-Quelqu'un va t'accompagner Lucy. »

Elle hocha la tête.

La blonde balaya des yeux la salle centrale aux allures de funérarium.

Ces yeux ce posèrent principalement sur un petit groupe au fond quelques peu attristé par cette perte.

Le maître tourna la tête et suivit le regard de la jeune blonde.

Ces yeux ce posèrent sur la bande des Raijin.

« -Tiens Fried, tu vas accompagner Lucy chez Levy voir si elle va bien, nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour elle.

-Bien maître... »

Sur ces mots, Fried ce leva de sa chaise, regarda le reste de la bande et se présenta auprès du maître.

Il salua le maître dignement, lança un regard à la blonde en lui faisant un mouvement de tête pour qu'elle le suive.

Lucy suivit le vert en dehors de la guilde.

Ils empruntèrent la rue centrale de Magnolia, où il avait fait le défilé de Fantasia, puis tournèrent à droite pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Après quelques minutes à vadrouiller et à slalomer entre les arbres, une petite clairière lumineuse et verte se distingua à travers la forêt sombre et menaçante qu'ils perçaient.

Arrivé dans la clairière, une maison, ni jeune ni vieille, trôna fièrement dans l'herbe haute.

Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup à la première fenêtre qui venait

A travers les fenêtres de la maison, une faible lumière éclairait une pièce qui s'emblait être le salon.

Un canapé se tenait à gauche de la pièce appuyé contre un mur, sur le mur d'en face, un lacrima grand et plat accroché au mur, une table basse en verre et quelques meubles éparpillé par-ci et là.

Lucy et Fried se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

Mais à quelques centimètres de la poignée, un mur invisible refusa la main de Lucy.

Elle posa ces deux mains sur le mur invisible et tâtonna.

Elle força et tourna la tête vers Fried qui essaya à son tour mais abandonnèrent bien vite.

Le vert sorti son épée et bredouilla une incantation.

Des runes verte pomme apparurent et laissèrent sans voix les 2 mages.

Pourquoi la petite bleue avait crée des runes et comment avait-elle fait ?

Fried assura à Lucy que ce sort de runes était très difficile à effectuer.

Après plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, le vert réussi à forcer le sort et entrèrent dans la demeure.  
La pièce principale était silencieuse, aucun son ne sortait à part le bruit des pas des 2 mages.

« -Levy ? Levyyy ?

-Levy ? Où es-tu ? »

Les 2 mages étaient au milieu du salon et attendaient.

Attendaient une réponse de la part de leur amie.

Lucy allait reprendre la parole pour appeler Levy mais Fried lui mit sa main devant sa bouche et mit son doigt sur la sienne pour qu'elle se taise.

« -Ecoute... »

Lucy prit la main de Fried devant elle et la rejeta en avant, l'air énervé.

Elle souffla, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

En tendant bien l'oreille, un bruit de clapotis d'eau très espacé venant d'une pièce voisine se fit percevoir.

Fried avança en premier avec précaution dans la maison et arrivèrent devant une porte à demi ouverte

Ils se dirigèrent vers cette salle, sans lumière.

Lucy prit peur.

Qu'allaient-ils découvrir ?

Quelle était ce bruit ?

Contre toute attente, Lucy s'approcha près de Fried et lui prit le bras, à cause d'un trop plein d'émotion.

Etonné, le vert tourna la tête vers la constellationniste morte de peur.

Puis il reporta son attention sur la porte, sans pour autant rejeter la blonde, et la poussa tout doucement ce qui la fit grincer.

Le jeune mage tâtonna le mur de gauche pour trouver l'interrupteur.

L'ayant trouvé, il l'actionna.

La vue qu'ils avaient était tout à fait insoutenable.

Lucy cria de peur.

Fried eu un violent mouvement de recule.

Dans la salle, qui était la salle de bain, les meubles étaient renversés, les rares produits, shampooings et co, étaient explosés contres les murs.

Les murs eux-mêmes étaient parsemés de brûlures et de trous.

Le sol était dans le même état et était inondé d'une eau couleur rouge bordeaux.

L'évier sur le mur droit était fracassé à plusieurs endroits et le miroir au dessus avait une grosse fissure au centre avec une trace de main ensanglantée.

Et enfin, la vue la plus horrible que Lucy n'est jamais vue.

La baignoire, pleine à ras-bord emplit d'une eau rouge vive, une tête avec des cheveux bleus en bataille, des poignets et mains rouges et des genoux qui dépassent de l'eau.

La blonde et le vert n'usent aucun mal à reconnaître leur amie.

Elle avait la tête penchée sur le rebord de la baignoire vers eux, les yeux vides, sans émotions et de sa bouche coulait un filet de sang.

Les mains qui dépassaient étaient couverte de sang encore frais et dégoulinait sur ses doigts avant de s'écraser sur le sol avec des « plic-ploc », d'où le clapotis perçut par Fried.

« -LEVYYY ! »

Hurlèrent Fried et Lucy.

Tous deux accoururent auprès de leur amie.

La jeune femme plongea ces mains dans l'eau froide qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules pour attraper son corps et l'agrippa pour la sortir de la baignoire.

Après des efforts, des larmes et avec l'aide de Fried la constellationniste réussie à sortir la jeune bleue.

Elle l'allongea sur le sol et prit un de ces poignets.

Stupéfaction.

L'intérieure des poignets de Levy était méconnaissable, ils y avaient de grandes entailles profondes qui avait littéralement déchiré sa peau pâle et avait sectionné ces artères.

Du sang coulait encore de ses blessures aux poignets dès que la mage essayait de prendre son pou, en appuyant près des plaies.

Dans le désespoir, la jeune Heartfilia renversa les cheveux de son amie en arrière et prit maladroitement son pou dans le cou.

Rien. Absolument rien.

Son cœur ne battait pas et rebattra plus jamais.

Des larmes incontrôlables dévalèrent ces joues et des spasmes la secouèrent violemment.

Dans le désespoir la blonde prit délicatement son amie dans ces bras, comme si elle était un objet très fragile, et la serra de toutes ces forces.

Elle posa sa tête dans son cou et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle la revoyait encore pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques, quand elle encourageait Gajeel en serrant fort Panther Lily.

Où quand elle fit sa rencontre, avant l'attaque de Phamtom Lord, avec son grand sourire enfantin.

Comme leurs passions de la lecture les avaient réunît pendant des soirées et des nuits entières à en parler chez elle.

Tant de souvenirs qui lui firent encore plus mal au cœur.

Ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglots et ses spasmes firent secouer le corps de la bleue contre elle.

Elle poussa un cri à déchirer le cœur.

Elle répétait sans cesse son pronom en disant que ce n'était pas possible

Fried derrière assista à se spectacle désolant sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il s'approcha de la blonde et posa délicatement sa main dans son dos.

A ce contact elle sursauta et se retourna vers un Fried au visage désolé.

Les yeux de Lucy c'était transformé en rivière.

Aucun barrage ne pourrait stopper cette inondation de larmes.

Elle retourna la tête vers Levy et la dévisagea en sanglotant.

Elle avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

Une énorme plaie trônait sur son front recouvert de sang.

Lucy supposa que c'était en donnant un coup de tête dans le miroir.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir maigrie à en voir ces joues légèrement enfoncés.

Et ces yeux.

Des yeux qui resteront gravé dans la mémoire de Lucy à tous jamais.

Des yeux tellement vides.

Plus rien n'habitait ces yeux à part cette profonde dépression qui lui avait fait perdre ces moyens et la mené droit au suicide.

Il était d'un blanc limpide triste et non de son éternel noisette joyeux.

Et le tout d'une froideur sans égale.

Elle avait perdue cette étincelle qui illuminait votre journée.

Elle n'était plus que déception.

Fried face à cette une scène qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, prit Lucy part les épaules et lui demanda de se relever.

Sans succès, elle ne voulait absolument pas bouger.

Il l'a prit alors par la taille et la força à ce relever.

C'est ainsi qu'elle devint agressive et commença à ce débattre.

Mais Fried, bien décidé à la faire bouger pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas plus mal, la fit basculer dans ces bras et se releva.

La blonde continuait de ce débattre.

« -NON ! ELLE A BESOIN DE MOI ! LAISSE-MOI AVEC ELLE !

-NON ! On ne peut plus rien faire !

-Non ! Elle va se relever, REGARDE !

-Elle est partie je te dis !

-NON, JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

Fried qui était sortis dehors pour que Lucy prenne l'air, s'arrêta à 100 mètres de la maison, s'accroupi par terre avec elle et l'a secoua en l'a tenant fort par les bras, l'air énervé.

« -REGARDE-MOI ! »

Lucy qui était toujours en train de se débattre arrêta brusquement de se mouvoir et regarda Fried avec étonnement et tristesse.

Il tremblait violement se qui fit légèrement secouer Lucy.

« -ELLE EST MORTE! Tu comprends sa ?

Si elle a décidé de se donner la mort, c'est son CHOIX !

Elle avait mal et elle a fait ce qui était le mieux pour elle !

Elle ne reviendra plus, c'est TERMINE ! »

Fried l'a regardait avec un regard profond et puissant, la tristesse le hantait lui aussi.

Après plusieurs secondes de regards intensifs, il baissa la tête et les secousses se remplacèrent par des sanglots.

Oui. Fried pleurait.

Cet homme fort et presque sans émotions versait des larmes pour la guilde qui venait de perdre son 3ème membre.

Lucy qui pleurait à chaude larmes desserra doucement les mains qui lui compactaient les bras et mit ces mains sur ces épaules.

Elle releva son menton et le regarda avec un grand sourire digne de Levy.

« -Elle est surement mieux là où elle est, tu as raison.

Elle a rejoint Gajeel et Lily, nous devons sourire pour son bonheur maintenant... »

Sur ces mots elle prit soigneusement Fried dans ses bras.

Le vert qui ne s'y attendait pas, arrêta de respirer et de pleurer.

Ces bras étaient doux et chaud, très accueillant.

Le mage ferma doucement les yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent en même temps.

Il posa ces deux mains dans son dos et répondit à son étreinte amicale.

Les sanglots qui le secouaient mouillaient le cou de la blonde.

Elle ferma elle aussi les yeux et le serra un peu plus dans ces bras.

« -Levy... »

**_Les portes du paradis s'ouvrent comme s'ouvre un visage,_**

**_sous la puissance lumineuse d'un sourire._**

Elle ne ressentait ni la chaleur ni la fraicheur, elle était bien.

Elle ne respirait plus l'odeur nauséabonde de son propre sang mélangé à l'eau.

Elle ne ressentait plus non plus cette horrible douleur aux niveaux de ces poignets et de son front.

Il faut dire, qu'elle l'avait sentie passer la lame froide du cutter fendre sa peau tendre et les bouts de verre percer le sommet de sa tête.

Elle était pied nus, elle avait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un long bandeau blanc

qui retenait ces cheveux en queue de cheval en laissant 2 mèches de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle marchait.

Elle était dans une petite clairière fleurie entourée d'arbres verts et lumineux avec un petit ruisseau

qui descendait en cascade.

Elle se croyait dans la clairière de son enfance.

La même clairière où ces parents furent exécutés.

Ces parents qui baignaient dans le trafic de drogue.

N'ayant pas payé leurs innombrables dettes, les trafiquants l'ont enlevé.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas payer la rançon, ils ont exécuté ces parents.

Devant ces yeux.

Devant elle qui était si innocente et pure.

Elle à qui ont à montré un horrible spectacle dégoulinant de sang et de peur dans un si merveilleux

décor à l'abri des regardes indiscrets.

L'endroit parfait pour tuer.

Elle ferma fort les yeux.

Contre toute attente, ces souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas plus mal.

Étant vivante, elle avait beaucoup souffert.

Elle passait souvent des nuits blanches et des journées enfermées à hurler la mort en pleurant.

Personne n'en connaissait la cause et beaucoup s'inquiétaient.

Particulièrement Jett et Droy.

Seul le maître connaissait la raison de cet horrible vacarme.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait retrouvée, seule, baignant dans le sang de ces parents.

Il l'avait accueilli à Fairy Tail pour qu'elle se reconstruise, qu'elle ne souffre plus.

Les jours, les mois, les années passaient et elle grandissait.

Plus elle grandissait, plus la haine et la rancœur disparaissait.

Elle avait fini par pardonner les tueurs de ces parents en se disant qu'ils devaient payer pour leurs

fautes.

Elle ne montrait dorénavant aucune trace de colère en elle.

Elle était l'incarnation de la sagesse et de la pureté.

Même les enfants les plus sages peuvent avoir un horrible passé.

La plupart de Fairy Tail en avait un d'ailleurs.

Elle s'accroupi et posa son postérieur dans l'herbe verdoyante.

Elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux.

Elle semblait attendre.

Attendre quelqu'un.

Le temps était radieux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage.

La douleur dans son cœur était elle aussi partie.

Une légère brise s'éleva et fit danser ces 2 mèches.

Elle sentit une odeur différente de celles des fleurs.

Elle était légèrement...

Métallique.

Elle entendit des froissements.

Comme quelqu'un qui marchait dans les herbes hautes.

Et une ombre lui cacha la lumière.

Elle ouvra doucement les yeux pour voir quel était la chose qui la privait de la douce lueur du soleil

même si elle en connaissait déjà l'identité.

C'était son ami.

Son ami qu'elle attendait désespérément le soir où elle se donna la mort.

Oui, elle avait héré pendant quelque temps dans ces vastes champs.

Elle ne ressentait plus la faim et elle avait perdue le sens du temps.

Celui-ci repris sa forme de chaton, s'accroupi près d'elle et s'assit à sa droite.

« -Tu m'as manqué Lily. Je t'avais préparée un milkshake aux kiwis.

Maintenant, il ne doit être très bon.

-Toi aussi Levy. C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas très grave.

-Hm. »

Une autre brise s'éleva.

Elle refit danser les mèches de la jeune bleue et fit virevolter les poils du chaton.

« - Il va bientôt arrivé.

- J'ai hâte de le revoir Lily. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte.

-Il est en pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le chat qui lui souriait à pleine dent.

Elle lui répondit avec son éternel sourire flamboyant et plein de vie.

Même si elle ne l'était plus trop maintenant.

Elle se coucha et Lily fit de même.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le prit délicatement dans ces bras.

Il se rapprocha plus d'elle et ronronna.

Cela lui rappela les nuits qu'elle avait passées avec lui.

Seuls.

Dans cette chambre et dans ce lit à l'odeur métallique.

Sans le propriétaire.

Mais maintenant cela allait changer.

Il serra bientôt là comme l'a certifié Lily.

Le temps passait et personne n'avait fait son apparition.

Le soleil commençait à décliner comme en jugeait les rayons du soleil orangés.

Mais aucuns des deux n'avaient bougés.

« -Tu es sur qu'il viendra aujourd'hui?

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait le jour de ton arrivée.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu? »

Elle rigola de bon cœur, ce qui fit secouer l'exceed dans ces bras.

« -Haha! Il sait ce faire attendre alors!

-Et je vois que ça marche bien. »

Ce n'était pas Lily qui avait parlé.

C'était une voix plus grave et plus rouillé.

Nul impressionnée par cette intrusion dans leur conversation, elle se retourna lentement.

Il était debout, les surplombants de toute sa hauteur.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Il avait toujours cet air fier et courageux.

Il avait toujours ces nombreux piercings et ses canines pointues que l'on voyait de son sourire en

coin.

Il était toujours aussi musclé.

Aussi fort.

Aussi grand.

Aussi beau.

Levy desserra avec délicatesse l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Lily et se releva.

Ils étaient maintenant face et face.

Levy le déshabilla du regard.

Il était tout habillé de blanc comme elle et Lily.

Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte qui montrait sa musculature parfaite.

Portait son éternel pantalon bouffant d'un blanc plus prononcé qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et

était pieds nus.

Avec le soleil qui déclinait derrière lui, elle pouvait voir que ces cheveux étaient toujours hirsutes,

avaient même un peu plus poussés et descendait en cascade jusqu'au fessier.

Il avait une mine chaleureuse, tranquille et moins sérieuse que d'habitude.

Il lui affichait le même sourire que ce jour tragique où tout a basculé.

Ces yeux avaient la même expression qu'autrefois.

Pleins de vivacités et d'énergie.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça avec tendresse dans ces bras.

Etreinte qu'elle répondit avec plus d'entrain.

Enfin il l'a retrouvait.

Il la voyait sourire et non pleurer.

Il la voyait sereine et non bouleversée.

Il ne souffrait plus lui non plus.

Il pouvait la prendre dans ces bras.

Il était soulagé et était heureux de la retrouver.

Eux que tout opposait.

Physiquement et mentalement.

Eux que le destin avait rapprochés puis éloignés.

Eux qui se complétaient.

Ils se retrouvaient enfin.

Non dans une forêt sombre mais dans une clairière verdoyante.

Non avec des cris et des armes qui s'entrechoquent mais avec des bruits d'oiseaux et d'eau qui

ruisselle en fond.

Non avec de la douleur et des adieux mais avec du bonheur et des retrouvailles.

Il desserra doucement l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son corps frêle et posa son front contre le sien.

Ces piercings formaient des bosses sur le front de la petite bleue.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et releva légèrement la tête.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

C'est Gajeel qui les captura avant qu'elle réagisse au contact.

Levy prit entièrement part au baiser sous les yeux du petit félin qui les regardaient avec amusement.

Le baiser était rempli de tous les sentiments du monde.

La joie de se retrouver, la colère de leurs derniers adieux, la tristesse d'avoir été éloignés pendant 2

longs mois et l'amour qui les consument.

Plus jamais le destin ne les séparera.

Sur Magnolia la peine était grande et au ciel la joie était immense.

Après cette horrible période dans la vie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, les choses reprirent lentement son cours.

Natsu devint mage de rang S en hommage à son ami et rival dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox.

Lucy écrivit un livre en la mémoire de son amie de toujours Levy McGarden.

Happy, Charuru, Samuel, Lector, Frosh ainsi que le reste de la population exceed rendit hommage au Sergent Panther Lily.


End file.
